The Blood Wars, The Mutant Wars
by ianon2013
Summary: Eggman, Ixis, Mammoth, and Dr.F are dead along with other villians. Some Sonic Heroes turn into mutants to save Izzy's world from evil Titans, Giants, Gods, and other Greek Beasts to save her world as the Police, FBI, Scientists, and Mutant Killers are after them. Will these heroes survive or die trying to evolve? Find out soon.
1. It's Just Only the Beginning

It's Just Only the Beginning

3/8/2014

(A/N; this is just an intro before the story comes which is in my Neo 2 being fixed!)

Ven and Acid were walking through a forest with lots of trees around and they were the only survivors of their kind; The Chamele-Demon. Ven was pregnant by Acid…his boyfriend, the child moved harsh inside; clawing, scratching, scraping, and biting. "Ouch, son of a-!" Ven said with his arms around his stomach as tears flooded his eyes "I can't take this anymore Acid! The child's a bitch! It won't stop moving!" the green chameleon said "I want it out now!" the red chameleon sighed.

"Ven, mutant babies do that! I can't help you get rid of the pain, 'sides…you got _-what-_ three months left?" Acid said, Ven groaned and tilted his head back "I am halfway there Acid! This is my fifth month so far!"

"And when the child is out, we'll have to make another and another and another if we have to save our species."

"Yeah I know, don't remind me! My life's a bitch by carrying this thing!" rubbing his pregnant tummy to calm the baby.

"Well maybe you can bathe it in The Mother of the Moon and it'll grow faster! Selene loves her mutant babies and their kids!"

"That is true, she does love us."

Once night fell, Selene visited Ven as he slept in his cave with Acid "my son, Ven. Wake up!" she said calmy. She wore a dark blue dress and shoes; her hair was black with small white spots to represent the night sky and stars but her eyes represent the moon…her irises were blue but her pupils were white and her body gave a shining white glow.

Ven's eyes opened "Selene!" he got up and gave a bow "how are you mother?" he asked "fine, just fine my dear child. I'm sad that most of my children died" tears rolled down her eyes and her hands then covered her face "mother, don't cry! Acid and I are saving our species! I'm pregnant mother!" The Mother of the Moon moved her hands away from her face and looked at his stomach.

"Thank you Ven, I wish you luck of saving a lost species! Your species rest in your hands now, and hope that fate will make things better for us!" she got down on her knees and hugged him, feeling the baby kick her "my, my, my, the little one is quite a kicker, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but it hurts mother" Ven said as his mother placed one hand on his belly, giving him a two month boost up. "There, now you'll wait for a shorter time my son. I must go now Van but I do hope that I get to see you again" before disappearing. "Don't worry mother, everything will be alright." Rubbing his belly "the future of our kind will be saved…I know it…we just have to wait" as he went back to sleep with his lover.

Once the final month rolled around, the baby ripped from his stomach letting Ven shout a loud scream. Once the baby cut the cord and crawled out, Ven's belly healed quickly "son of a bitch, that fuckin' hurts!" he cussed "well, at least it's over but now we'll have to make another one." Acid said "oh dear Chaos" the green chameleon sighed "do it, Acid." The chameleon started fucking him until it was over. "If this time doesn't work then we'll have to do it again."

"Oh boy, what fun."


	2. How Did the ChameleDemon Species Go Ext

How Did the Chamele-Demon Species Go Extinct

3/12/2014

(OMG! I found out my Neo is dead but I hope the people can fix it!)

The Mother of the Moon gave birth to two mutants called the Chamele-Demon and Acid Spitting Lynx, they got along very well together until Selene gave the two mutants girlfriends and the population of them grew quickly! But they shared a village but decided to have their own villages to live on, the Chamele-Demons and the Acid Spitting Lynx had a hard time to decide who should keep the main village so they did a fair fight and the Lynxes moved their village several feet away.

Before the cold seasons came, the two sides worked together to ration and stock up fruit; the Chamele-Demons picked them and dropped them in the baskets since they can climb trees and the Lynx carried the baskets to each village until they had enough amounts for both sides. But when the cold seasons came, humans barged into the villages and stole their food from each of them. The two sides were furious at the human beings and declared to attack them!

But the humans were smarter and killed them all with their guns (this is during the 16-1800's), the mutants were down and slowly dieing. The leaders of their clan held hands as they had their final breath but Ven and Acid luckily escaped by the help of Selene also took two surviving Lynxes; Tart and Bit. The Goddess of the Moon took them down South where it was warmer there until they finally made it on October 31st and called it "Mutant's Day" which we call Halloween. They had a feast to honor the loved ones they had that were lost; they called it "The Feast to Remember the Dead" which we call The Day of the Dead.

Tart and Bit died of a terrible sickness, the two Chamele-Demons tried to help them, but it was too late…they were gone…the last two species of the Acid Spitting Lynx was gone forever. That's when Ven and Acid decided to save their species before it was too late. They had three children that they raised before they died of sickness; the older one carried his father's diary and continued to jot down in it. They lived in an abandoned castle but the three died but the oldest kept the book in his hands in the tower as he slowly faded from life, hoping someday that someone will save the two long lost species also wrote down the ingredients to turn into a Chamele-Demon just incase.

(If you're wondering what a Chamele-Demon looks like, look up Demon Espio then you'll know once you see the picture with his web like wings!)


	3. Mysterious Bite

Mysterious Bite

3/17/2014

Espio awoke with a strange bite mark on his arm, he didn't gnaw on it while he was sleeping because he doesn't bite on it but it doesn't look like it's his due to sharp fangs._ Alexis, did you drink my blood last night? _He thought also he felt sick to his stomach and his forehead was hot "oh Gods!" he ran to the bathroom and he puked blood in the toilet "oh my Gods!"

He called up Isabel "hey Izzy, can you get Alexis? I have a strange bite mark on my arm and I just threw up blood" she called her vampire friend quickly and she brought over her Book of Mutants "okay, let's see what this bite is about" Alexis opened her book as I rested in bed with a thermometer in my mouth, she started flipping through pages until she stopped "it's a Chamele-Demon bite, they puke blood if they don't eat Demons from a person's body! It's their nutrition for their body and gives them lots of energy."

"Any way to reverse this?" Espio asked before throwing up in the bucket again "no, I don't think so. There are no cures for this" Alexis said "but I don't want to be a mutant, I just want to be me!" Isabel quickly left and came with a needle of her blood "dad told me that the only way to cure Mutation is by drinking immortal blood" she gave it to Espio to drink and he felt better "thank you, Izzy."

Alexis turned to Isabel "anyways, just let him stay in bed and feed him until he feels better also give him sugary stuff like pudding and ice cream but no soda at all! Only juice and water!" the vampire left my room but Isabel sat on my bed and rubbed my palm with her thumb as she held my hand "don't worry, if you need anything…give me a call" she left a tall bottle of A.J and a huge bowl of chocolate pudding.

Mighty came in the room with a smile on his face "so what did the Vampire say?" he asked "the mutation's gone but Alexis says I have to stay in bed and keep my blood sugar normal by eating or drinking sugary stuff" Espio informed him "good, I hope you do feel better, Espio" the armadillo crawled on his bed and gave him a kiss on the lips "sleep well" he got off the bed and left the room, closing the door behind him.

The chameleon ninja ate his pudding and drank his juice, getting his body hyper and shaky making him hyperactive so he went to sleep. In his dream, he was outside looking at the moon in a Full Moon stage as he sat on a cliff "heh, the moon outshines the stars! But the sun and the moon can never outshine each other!"

"Thank you" a voice said; Espio looked over his shoulders and saw Selene "but I'm very mad and very upset at you!" the Goddess said, crossing her arms "why are you mad at me? I did nothing wrong!" Espio assumed "I was so close to so close to saving my lost children! They were a mutation species from long ago; they were called the Chamele-Demon and the Acid Spitting Lynx now extinct…all I'm asking for is this" the Mother of the Moon got on her knees and grasped her hands together like she was begging "please save my children, it means a lot to me!"

"You want me to save your children?" Espio asked "yes please! Just bear me one child of each! I can take care of it myself!" Espio just had his twins last week; Espio and Liza the second and now he was destined to save a lost species from a past time. "Alright, I'll do it." The Goddess gave him a hug "thank you Espio!" he felt the mutation coming over his body but it was painless yet tingling then felt a jolt in his stomach, he was now pregnant "having the child in you is gonna hurt a lot, just to warn you" she gave him a book of information about all the Mutants there are from the past time. "Also when it moves around a lot…it's growing faster like a quick growth spurt, now I must get going."

Espio looked at himself and he looked hideous but a little bit cool at the same time "oh my Gods, this is what a Chamele-Demon looks like? It's very weird!" Espio said "I know it is, I do hope you can take the transformation during the Full Moon forcibly but it will be painless…don't worry!" Selene disappeared into the night and Espio awoke from his dream, it was during the midnight and Espio was still a mutant. "I will do this for her. I will save a long lost species from long ago…I promise" before drifting off to sleep during the middle of the night.


	4. Others are getting on the Act

Others are getting on the Act

3/18/2014

Espio awoke from his bed as the sun shined through the window and noticed he was just Espio until night comes along, Mighty entered the room with a smile on his face "are you feeling okay Espio?" the black and red armadillo asked "yes, I'm feeling just fine" Mighty got on his bed and hugged him "I love you Espio" before kissing him on the lips "I love you too Mighty" kissing him back "but I'm dating Sonic, remember?" the chameleon reminded him "I know, I wish I could be with you" the armadillo added "same here, also I need to tell you something" Mighty's ear twitched "what is it?"

Espio sat up "I'm a mutant; I know I didn't want to be one but…how do I start?" Espio told Mighty everything what happened last night "so you're saving a long lost species from a long time ago?" the chameleon gave a nod "I am" Lightning and Geoffrey came in and the two turned their heads to them "hey Espio, are you feeling better?" Lightning asked "yes I am feeling better, thanks for asking" Espio said "hey Espio, do you mind me telling them?" Mighty asked Espio who gave a nod, the armadillo told the trio everything Espio told him "so, you want me to help save a lost species?" Lightning asked "alright, if it's this important to Selene, I'll do it!" the Goddess appeared in the room "thank you Lightning, I give you thanks!"

She turned Lightning into an Acid Spitting Lynx; his fur became softer, thicker and longer also his body enlarged including his muscles, making him stronger and his teeth became sharp fangs that are sharper than a knife also he can walk on fours or twos whenever he wants.

"Holy Cheese!" Geoffrey exclaimed "that's what an Acid Spitting Lynx looks like? Chamele-Demons aren't that cool looking!" Espio made his point by transforming into his mutant self "cool, yet scary" the Mobian skunk pointed out "true, but mostly scary" Espio added.

The child was having a growth spurt but it was painful, the thing moved around until the spurt stopped "ow, that hurt!" Lightning felt a jolt in his stomach "I suggest you read the book you two. It's best to know information about other mutants incase you come across them also learn about your mutation information."

Selene disappeared and Espio went through the book until he found the Chamele-Demon section and it read…

_Name; Chamele-Demon._

_Im/mortal; Immortal._

_What Kind Of Species Can Turn Into This?; Chameleons._

_How Do They Reproduce?; Sexually and Asexually, both boys and girls can get pregnant._

_How Do They Give Birth?; Girls: by pushing. Boys: the child rips from their stomachs._

_How Can They Spread Mutation?; By biting their victim and pour out their venom into a person's body like a vampire and werewolf do._

_Special Abilities; Flying, climbing up flat or round surfaces like walls or trees, and can take away a person's Demon from their heart and eat it also they are quick and stealthy that if you blink, you miss them._

_Favorite foods; Human foods but mostly fruit and Demons but go nuts over Poor Unfortunate Souls soup._

_Habitat; Forest._

_History; They were friends with Acid Spitting Lynxes and lived in a separate village but when humans came and took their food, they fought to get it back and lost, two from each survived but died of sickness._

_Notes; Dangerous but not extremely dangerous like their Ultimate form; Super Chamele-Demon, they are combined with a Chamele-Demon, Serpent Licker Mutant and a Vampire that can kill you with one strike! So beware to all mutant hunters! But if you give it Poor Unfortunate Soul soup then it might like you!_

"What's Poor Unfortunate Soul soup?" Geoffrey asked "no idea, but it kinda sounds delicious!" Espio said "never mind the soup, what about Acid Spitting Lynx?" Lightning suggested. Espio flipped the pages until he found the right one and it read…

_Name; Acid Spitting Lynx._

_Im/mortal; Immortal._

_What Kind Of Species Can Turn Into This?; Lynxes._

_How Do They Reproduce?; Sexually and Asexually._

_How Do They Give Birth?; Only boys can get pregnant. The child rips from their stomachs._

_How Can They Spread Mutation?; By biting their victim and pour out their venom into a person's body like a vampire and werewolf do._

_Special Abilities; Can turn saliva into acid and spit it at their enemies, they're quick and flexible also fast runners on all fours, their claws are sharp as knives._

_Favorite foods; Human foods but mostly fruit and Demons but go nuts over Poor Unfortunate Souls soup also they eat raw animal meat from their pray so they have really sharp fangs to chew the meat easier._

_Habitat; Forest._

_History; They were friends with Chamele-Demons and lived in a separate village but when humans came and took their food, they fought to get it back and lost, two from each survived but died of sickness._

_Notes; Dangerous as a Chamele-Demon and hard to shoot and catch but if you give it Poor Unfortunate Soul soup then it might like you!_

"Oh, so that's what they are!" Lightning said, the child inside him had a growth spurt and pain filled his body "ouch, that hurt" it fluttered around him some more bringing more and more pain to his body "ow, ow, ow! This child's a bitch! A huge bitch!" Espio sighed "well, we have to do this for Selene. She wants to save her babies' extinction and wants to repopulate the species."

"I know Espio, I know. I wish Selene would give us a book of mutant objects, tools, weapons and stuff like that so it would be helpful to know what the heck the Book of Mutants is talking about like what Poor Unfortunate Soul soup is" Lightning said "yeah, that would be helpful to know what it is."

A new book appeared on Espio's bed called Mutant Possessions and Belongings with a sticker on the cover that said; Plus Spells, Food and Drink Recipes, also Potions, Magic Items and More! The book was thicker than the Book of Mutants itself. Espio put the books on his nightstand then him and Lightning de-transformed themselves. "Let's go outside, it's really nice! The weather is warm, the sky is blue, and the sun is shining bright! We should do something fun like taking a walk!"

The two went out and walked around New Mobotropolis, talking and laughing while having a great time. When they went to the Freedom Fighter H.Q, Sonic and Shadow were having lip lock with one another right in the middle of the room. Espio's eyes watered up and Mighty hugged him "oh my Gods, Sonic!" Geoffrey yelled, getting the two hedgehogs' attention and the Blue Blur was shocked seeing his lover watching him kiss Shadow.

"How long did you keep this a secret?" Lightning asked "ever since Espio got boring, he mostly wanted to practice his magic instead of kissing me" Sonic explained. Espio turned his head to his ex "because I was failing at Magic class and needed to get my grades up Sonic!" yelling at him.

"Sonic, can you at least understand that he has a hard time during classes because of what you put him in? You got him pregnant two times making him have three kids that both of you need to take care of giving him more work to do. I think its best that he's better off without you; education comes first before dating, Sonic. Education comes first." Lightning said before they left the place and Espio took his babies to his home…his real home.

"I'm sorry Espio for what happened with you and Sonic" Lightning said as he helped him get the babies to sleep "its okay, I don't need him anymore. You're right Lightning, I don't need him, don't need him at all. I'm through with him for good!" night came and Espio, Valdez, and Liza the second were asleep in their cradle then Valdez awoke crying for his momma. Espio got up and cradled his child "'Dez, I can't keep you no more. You're just a memory that I don't want anymore, I'm sorry…you must go" looking at his child.

Espio looked out his window "Selene, you can take my kids…I don't want them anymore. They're still babies so they don't understand who's their mom or dad yet." The Mother of the Moon appeared in the room "why don't you want them? They're yours!" she said, giving a point "I know, Sonic cheated on me, so I'm giving them away to you because you care about your children. I haven't turned them yet, but I can now."

He became his mutant self and gently bit into Valdez' neck, turning him into a Chamele-Demon including the others.

"Bye Valdez" giving the blue baby chameleon a kiss on the cheek "bye Liza" giving the pink baby chameleon a kiss on the cheek "bye Espio" giving the purple chameleon a kiss on the cheek. Selene's eyes watered "I refuse to take them from you! They're your children and I can't take something that isn't mine. Please keep them, Espio…please." The ninja chameleon looked at his kids that were giving him a sad look "alright, but I need someone to look after them while I'm at school."

"I'll do it, I don't do much anyways." Selene said then Espio gave her a hug "thank you Selene, how much do I owe you?" asking her "I'll do it for free, you don't need to pay me. The only thing that you're gonna pay me with is this" putting one finger on his stomach. "Here, bathe your stomach in the moon's light and it'll grow faster" Espio laid on his bed as Selene pulled up the blinds and the baby started growing fast and painless, taking away two months of growing giving it eight months left "if you keep doing this every night then the child's due date will come faster."

The next day, Espio went to School (which is not Isabel's house, it's a separate building that she owns) and met up with Geoffrey and Lightning "did Selene visit you?" Lightning asked "yeah, did she visit you?" Espio asked back "yes, did she tell you to bathe your stomach in the moonlight?" Lightning asked again "yeah she did. Did the baby enlarged as you bathed?" Espio asked again "yes it did!"

"Hey guys, this is crazy but…I want to be a mutant like you guys! This is getting very interesting for me and I want in!" Geoffrey said excitedly, the chameleon and lynx looked at Geoffrey then at each other. "Alright, I'll see what I can do" they went to the library and Espio was looking through the Mutant Possessions and Belongings book "ah-ha! Found it! It's called the Mutation Potion and it can turn anyone into any mutant they wish." The shinobi ninja reported as he poked the page "then let's do it! Let's go!" grabbing Espio's wrist "hold your horses Geoffrey, Isabel told us that we're not allowed to go into the Potion Chemistry lab without her permission first. So we're gonna have to ask her before we get crazy…but not literally" as he shut the book, putting it away.

"We get what you mean, Espio" Lightning said "now let's go ask" the three walked out the door "but there is a problem, if we tell her that we're gonna do the Mutant Potion she'll know that something's up" Geoffrey said, Espio took out the book "then we'll do two, we'll tell her that we want to try…" looking through the book "…the Pegasus Wings Potion, we'll have Pegasus Wings to make us have the ability to fly for…three days." Lightning clapped his hands and rubbed them "then we'll do it!" grasping his hands together as Espio put away the book in his bag.

They walked into Isabel's classroom and Nack was in his desk…15 minutes early "hey Iz-" Espio elbowed Lightning in the chest "hello Ms. Isabel, can we go into the Potion Chemistry Lab?" the purple chameleon looked at Lightning "Rule Number One; don't call her Izzy when we're in school!" he said as Lightning was winced in pain with one hand on his chest "okay, but please don't do that again" Isabel gave Lightning a bit of nectar to help his chest feel better. "Yes, you may. But what potion are you interested in?" she asked._ Oh dear, this is going to be embarrassed to say_. Geoffrey thought "we were thinking about doing the…Pegasus Wings Potion" Geoffrey and Lightning tried not to laugh as Isabel and Nack were cracking up "o-okay, you can!" she said before she laughed "you guys made my day, thank you!" her laughter was slowly coming to a stop "but you guys have to take one sip of it and go three days without complaining, but I have to see you take it."

"Got it, Ms. Isabel" Lightning said, giving her a thumbs up before they left "I cannot believe we actually have to drink it" Geoffrey said "but it'll be worth it! We'll make both potions but Geoffrey will have to drink the Mutant Potion three days after or else he'll explode" the skunk's eyes widened in shock "alright, guess like I'll have to wait." Once they got the lab, Espio has to do two potions in ten minutes and it takes four minutes for each to accomplish before the bell rings. Espio was walking quickly left to right to find the right ingredients and put them in the right mix bowl "Must. Not. Mix. Wrong. Ingredients. In. Wrong. Bowl." Espio said. When the two mixes were done, he put each one in a huge plastic beaker to take to go "okay, they're done! Now we drink the Pegasus one and live through it for three days, looking like a fool" as the purple chameleon put the Mutant Potion in his bag in a different slot that he uses for snacks.

"Guys?" Espio looked around the lab until he saw Lightning and Geoffrey kissing "guys, enough with the lip lock. We're in school, wait until school's out!" startling the two "all right, Espio. We'll wait." Lightning said as they left the room "thank you, Lightning." the three went into the classroom and Selene was talking to Isabel as Nack stood outside the classroom "what did you three agree to?" Nack asked "I didn't agree to anything" Geoffrey said as he had his hands up. The purple weasel looked at the lynx and chameleon "what did you two agree to?" Nack asked again "to save a lost mutated species from long ago, we're carrying Selene's babies." Lightning explained "you two are very strange" the Sniper Weasel said "we know, but Selene is very desperate about her babies from a long ago. They died in battle against the humans when the humans stole from them and she misses her children desperately."

"So you're telling me that you're trying to save a lost species?" Nack asked "yes, she wants them back!" Espio yelled "she hasn't seen her children since the last one died long ago! Can you respect us for trying to help her?" the weasel gave a nod "I will, I promise. I will respect you two." Isabel called Espio and Lightning in the room for them to talk to Selene, Isabel left them alone by shutting the classroom door. "Lightning, Espio, thank you for doing this for me. It really means a lot to me, ever since my children died…I wanted to see them again, I give you lots of thanks for what you're doing" Selene said, the Goddess made the two babies four months old and made them grow painlessly. "These children are yours, not ours, we won't fight against you, Selene to keep them. They're yours 100%" Espio said and Lightning gave a nod "can I have them when school is over?" the lynx and chameleon nodded "don't worry, I won't make it painful. I promise!" the Goddess disappeared then Isabel and Nack came into the room "she left?" Izzy asked "yes, she did leave. Let's start class now." Geoffrey, Lightning, and Espio drank the potion and grew Pegasus Wings on their backs.

The whole day was boring, they mostly did book work than did anything fun for the past four periods except Sword Fighting Class which they watched Nack and Geoffrey spar each other , which were Magic Class; a class that they practice spells and make potions, Greek Mythology History; they learn about the Gods and Goddesses History, Sword Fighting Class; they learn how to use a sword to fight Greek monsters and know the fighting techniques, Greek Mythology Monster class; they learn their weakness and how to take them down easily also learn their fighting techniques of how to defend themselves from Demi-Gods to use against them. Once School was over, they went to Espio's home "oh my Gods, I feel so embarrassed! People were staring at us like we're freaks!" the babies fluttered around inside the two, causing pain to both of them "Gods! Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop!" Geoffrey had one hand covering his mouth in shock seeing the two have their arms wrapped around their stomachs. "Does it hurt that bad?" Geoffrey asked "yes it does, it hurts really bad!" Espio said "it's shredding my insides."

Selene appeared in the room "thank you, for doing this for me! Now I'll take what's mine!" she said happily, the babies grew faster in them painlessly as they laid on the ground so then the child can get out of their bodies without falling out. Geoffrey had his eyes shut including Lightning and Espio, the children ripped out of their stomachs and got out then their bellies healed quickly "okay guys, it's over" Selene said, the three opened their eyes but Espio and Lightning were surprised "oh my Gods, I didn't feel any pain!" Espio said in shock as he got up from the ground while helping Lightning. Selene cleaned the blood off of the babies then wrapped them in a blanket, they looked so cute with the Pegasus Wings on their backs as the two slept "thank you, you two…you have my blessings" the Goddess put them in the cradle with Espio, Valdez, and Liza the second "you're welcome, are they boys or girls?" Geoffrey asked "they're both boys!" Lightning and Geoffrey left the house before saying goodbye "your friends are really nice, Espio" Selene said "thanks Selene, I think so too!"


	5. The Four Letter Word

The Four Letter Word

3/18/2014

Mighty and Espio were cuddling in bed as the bright sun of the night (the moon) shined through the window sills "hey Espio, lets stare out the window and look at the moon, the sky is pretty tonight" Mighty pulled the blind's string and the two looked out the window while holding hands "Espio, I love you" the black and red armadillo gave Espio a kiss "I love you too Mighty" the chameleon kissed him back. "Es, I want to be a mutant please" Mighty said, then Espio gave an "awkward moment" blink with no expression on his face "alright."

_*Mighty's P.O.V*_

I watched him leave the room as I sat on the bed._ Where in the world did he get that cool necklace? It looked like a Full Moon! _Espio came back and pulled out a small strand of my fur and put it in a cup of a clumpy chunky glop-py brown liquid "ow, why did you do that for?" I asked "because the DNA is attached with the potion's magic, once I say the mutant transformation you want then after you drink it you become that mutant!" Espio said "oh, okay" scratching the side of my head "by the way, where did you get that necklace?" his eyes looked down at it "oh, Selene gave it to me. When I take it off, I'll be normal again but when I put it on I can mutate whenever I want." Espio took out the Book of Mutants and flipped through it "I was thinking about doing the Tooth-breaker Ground-driller Armadillo, cause it fits your style" tapping on the page.

_Name; Tooth-breaker Ground-driller Armadillo_

_Im/mortal; Immortal._

_What Kind Of Species Can Turn Into This?; Armadillos._

_How Do They Reproduce?; Sexually and Asexually._

_How Do They Give Birth?; Only boys can get pregnant. The child rips from their stomachs._

_How Can They Spread Mutation?; By biting their victim and pour out their venom into a person's body like a vampire and werewolf do._

_Special Abilities; Beating the snot out of their enemies and they're really, really, really strong and powerful that they could tear a mountain apart and they're really, really fast runners._

_Favorite foods; Animal meat, fruit, vegetables, human food and Poor Unfortunate Soul soup._

_Habitat; Forest._

_History; They loved to wrestle and fight also exercise all the time, hang out with friends, and having fun but they were shot by hunters and they became extinct._

_Notes; Fucking dangerous! They can break people's bone easily like breaking a twig! But they're sweet and loving as long as you're sweet and loving back to them or else they'll break ya!_

"Oh snap! They are powerful! I'll do it!" I said, Espio cleared his throat before saying "Tooth-breaker Ground-driller Armadillo" the muck turned into a red soft drink like Gatorade or Big Red. I drank the red liquid until it was gone, but had a disgusted look on my face "yuck, doesn't look like mud but tastes like mud" Espio turned on the nightstand lamp and put one hand on my cheast as muscles grew and became stronger than before.

_*Third Person P.O.V*_

The chameleon and armadillo started French Kissing each other in the moonlight "mmm, Espio" saliva dampened their skin as it was escaping their mouths and running down their chins, having their fun "Espio, suck me" Mighty whispered to Espio. The red shelled armadillo got on his back as the purple chameleon sucked his little lollipop "oh Espio!" the purple Mobian inhaled the air through his clenched teeth worriedly then wrapped his tail around Mighty's mouth "shh, be quiet, we don't want anyone to hear." Espio whispered to him.

Mighty kept quiet as Espio started thrust himself into the armadillo, once he was deep into him, the chameleon started hitting his love spot with his own lollipop. The Mobian Mammal was in deep pain, wanting to scream out loud or bite into something soft but he kept quiet. Every time that Espio thrusts in, he lets out a soft "hmp" since the Mobian Reptile kept his tail around Mighty's mouth so he can't say much._ Oh Gods! Ow, ow, ow! It hurts, but it's so pleasurable at the same time! _The armadillo thought, then his eyes widened._ Oh Gods, if he's doing this then I'm gonna get pregnant! Only male Tooth-breaker Ground-driller Armadillos can get pregnant._

The sound of having an alien mutant creature breeding inside him sounded horrible and painful, so he tried getting Espio off and out of him by pushing back his arms._ Espio, off now! _"What's wrong Mighty? You do not like this?" the Mammal gave a nod "okay then, I'll get out slowly and carefully so you won't be in pain" the chameleon took his time disconnecting himself from Mighty._ Ow, ow, ow! Espio, hurry up! _Then he felt the reptile's sperm egg escape Espio's body and slithered up into his body "oops, sorry about that, Mighty" the ninja chameleon apologized.

_Oh my Gods, I might get pregnant now_. Mighty thought worriedly as he bit his tongue gently with his mouth shut "hey Mighty, if you do get pregnant…are we gonna keep it?" the armadillo shook his head "why not?" the armadillo moved Espio's tail off of his mouth "it sounds terrible! I'll be in pain and in misery! Plus I'll be waking up in the middle of the night using the restroom then it'll be hard for me to go back to sleep!"

The reptile gave the mammal a puppy dog look "no Espio, I'm not gonna keep it. That's it." Mighty said with a serious look on his face "oh please Mighty! Pretty please?" Espio pleaded "oh alright, I'm doing it because I love you!" the two continued kissing each other in the darkness.

"I love you Espio."

"I love you Mighty."

_*Lightning's P.O.V*_

Geoffrey and I have been kissing for a while on his bed, don't know how long…and I don't care but all I know is that we're naked. "Mmm, I love you, Lightning" Geoffrey said "I love you too, now let's do the 69" we leaned side by side but we were looking at each other's cocks "ready?" I asked "ready! First one to release their sperm wins!" we started sucking each other's lollipops madly, trying to get the sperm out._ Come on, Geoffrey! Release!_ I thought "oh no…no, no, no!" his sperm came into my mouth then my sperm came into his "tastes a little bitter and salty…but still good!" Geoff chuckled "thanks, Lightnin' you taste good too!" as he sat up "so, no sex until the Pegasus Wings Potion wears off?" the lynx nodded "c'mon Geoff, lets go to sleep. We got school tomorrow."

The two got in the covers, hugging each other and gave a kiss on the lips before sleeping "I love you Lightning" Geoffrey purred "I love you too Geoff" the lynx purred back as they dozed off into the night.


End file.
